Outdoor sports men and women that hunt and fish are using more and more technology to track their position, return to a predetermined position, and locate game and fish. Many sportspeople carry a global positioning device (GPS) that keeps track of their location while they are in the woods or on the water so that a current location can be tracked and/or a position may be saved so that the sportsperson can return to the same location at a later time. These sportspeople when fishing, for example, may also carry a fish finder to assist in locating fish; the depth of the fish, or the like thus requiring the sportsperson to carry multiple devices in order to accommodate all of their needs, Many of these fish finders are the “flasher type” that provides a flashing light indicating a fish is located at a predetermined depth. The display portion provides little additional information other than the presence of a fish. The fish finders include only one detection device so that only one location is monitored at a time. Attempts have been made to provide more detailed display devices that also provide other functionality such as GPS. However, coupling additional functionality together increases prices above a price point such that users may be detracted from purchasing the device, increases complexity of the devices, and may make the device and added functionality bulky.
Examples of marine display devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,433,463; and U.S. patent application Publication No. 2014/0010043; 2014/0013259; 2014/0013270; and 2014/0013276 all of which are expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety herein for all purposes. It would be attractive to have a marine display that is modular so that functionality may be added and removed as needed. It would be attractive to have a marine display that may be used when the user's hands are covered in gloves so that the user can use the device in cold temperatures without having to remove their gloves. What is needed is a device that monitors a plurality of locations simultaneously, What is needed is a device that allows a user to remotely monitor one or more locations simultaneously. What is needed is a docking station that remotely and/or locally provides information and/or power to a marine display.